$ { \left[\begin{array}{rr}{4} & {0} \\ {2} & {3}\end{array}\right]+\left[\begin{array}{rr}{3} & {0} \\ {2} & {-2}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Explanation: To find the sum of two matrices, add the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{4}+{3} & {0}+{0} \\ {2}+{2} & {3}+{-2}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{7} & {0} \\ {4} & {1}\end{array}\right]}$